callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chance (perk)
For the similar perk in the Modern Warfare series, see Last Stand. Second Chance is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Second Chance is a third tier perk in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer that gives a player the ability to go into Last Stand or revive a friendly player in Last Stand. A player with the Second Chance perk will see beacons that show the locations of friendly players in Last Stand. In order for a player to revive a friendly player in Last Stand, a player must be near the downed player and hold the specified "use" button. While reviving a downed player, the player will go through an animation of preparing a needle (a morphine syrette) and injecting the downed player with it. A player may move and/or crouch/go prone while reviving a downed player; moving too far from the downed player will reset the revival process. If the player is not hit again by enemy fire, they will stay alive for 30 seconds (10 seconds in Free for all), which is notably longer than the amount of time spent in the supine position in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer perk Last Stand. The player will only get to use Second Chance if they are downed by body shots. Being killed by a Headshot, Dogs, M2 Flamethrower, Knife/Bayonet, and any explosion, or being run over by a Tank, will not let a player go into second chance. Call of Duty: Black Ops Second Chance returns in Black Ops. When a player is shot down and has Second Chance equipped, the player falls as if they actually died, then goes into second chance. Like previous games, the user is invulnerable when being shot into Second Chance. The player becomes vulnerable after the falling animation with only 1 hit-point and may be killed by anything that does damage, even flashbang blasts. Second Chance lasts up to 10 seconds before bleeding out, with the option of taking the "coward's way out" to die prematurely. Second Chance Pro gives the players the ability to survive significantly longer (for up to 30 seconds) while in second chance and be revived by other teammates. After revival, there is another brief period of invulnerability. Reviving a player in this way takes 1.15 seconds. If killed by a headshot, knife, or most explosions, the player will bypass Second Chance completely and die immediately. Patch 1.06 has changed a few things relating to Second Chance. For one, players that put an enemy into Second Chance are now credited for a full kill once that enemy dies. If another player kills the enemy while the enemy is in Second Chance, they will get assist credit. This also applies to Free-For-All, without the assist credit. The patch also expresses that the bug in which one could still fire their primary weapon while being downed has been removed. If the player has a pistol as their secondary, then they will pull out that pistol in Second Chance, including any attachments it has (notable exceptions include any pistols with Dual Wield and the Full-Auto attachment on the CZ75). If the player does not have a pistol as a secondary, or are using a pistol with Dual-Wield or Full-Auto, they pull out an M1911 without any attachments. If you kill an enemy player at the same time as they down you, the kill will count towards the Second Chance challenges (including the "Headshot" challenge if the player is so lucky). Challenges *'Kills' — Get 10 kills while in Second Chance. *'Revenge' — While in Second Chance, kill the enemy who downed you 5 times. *'Headshot' — Get a headshot kill while in Second Chance. Second Chance.png|A downed player. invinc.png|Invincibility after being revived. Multiplayer Tactics This perk can be used well when the whole team is using this perk, because everyone can revive other team members, making it harder for the enemy to get kills. Sniping One strategy for the player's team is to snipe an enemy (best in open ground) at a safe distance and put them into Second Chance, and then waiting for one of his team members to run out to revive him to shoot them both, getting two easy kills. Another good strategy is for two players with Second Chance to snipe behind cover, such that if one goes down, the other can quickly and safely revive them; this strategy is useful for getting higher killstreaks, as it will be very difficult to outright kill either player. Hardcore In Black Ops, a good idea in Hardcore gametypes is to use Second Chance with the Python with an ACOG sight because of 1 shot kill ability and good range. Hardcore Search & Destroy A second useful tactic is to combine this perk on Hardcore Search and Destroy with either Fireworks and Satchel Charges x2/Bouncing Betty x2 or Bomb Squad and Camouflage. The first class should be used on defense and second on offense. This perk will allow the players teammates to revive them, seeing as pistols are 1-3 shot kills with full health and 1-2 shots to kill if damaged. Domination Second Chance (Pro) can be used to your team's advantage while capturing flag points. Second Chance gives 10 seconds of bleed-out time if you or your team manages to kill the defender who killed you. It provides that extra second or two to allow the progress bar to reach 100% or at least hold up without resetting until another teammate comes by your side to assist in capturing. If you capture a point while in Second Change, you will get an "Above and beyond" medal and 200 extra XP. Team Deathmatch Since this is a kill-based gametype, having entire teams with Second Chance (Pro) equipped has its benefits. Not only will it, in one way or another, reduce the number of team deaths per second, it will frustrate the enemy team upon every kill they attempt to get. More ammo has to be spent when putting a person in their last stand and they are also vulnerable to the downed player getting a revenge kill. With the pro version of the perk, each and every player would be granted another chance to live, which is extra helpful in keeping low death count. General The player might also want to consider Smoke Grenades or Signal Flares when reviving fallen teammates to avoid being spotted, and to go prone by his/her fallen comrade to revive him safely. Trivia General *There is a glitch on the Wii and PS3 version (or at least it's only been confirmed on the Wii version and PS3): If the player is switching their weapon, when they go down, they will use that weapon in second chance. This glitch also works with perk weapons, like the M2 Flamethrower. (Edit): This glitch also occurs on the Xbox 360 version, but the player may NOT shoot with their weapon. This allows for an easy knife kill. *When downed while trying to knife someone it will take a lot longer to bring up your pistol as the the knife animation will continue when you are down. *During a Hardcore Match, players put into Second Chance that were shot by a teammate can NOT be revived by another teammate. Therefore, this doesn't allow players to easily get points by just placing teammates into Second Chance and reviving them repeatedly. It was obviously put this way for balancing issues. If a player shoots their teammate who is on last stand however, the enemy will not get the kill so this may be preferable in some game modes. *When in Second Chance, if you have fired your pistol without reloading when somebody revives you, the next time you are put into Second Chance your pistol will be fully reloaded. *The Second Chance perk is considerably more useful than the Modern Warfare series' Last Stand perk because it takes the user three times as long to bleed out and teammates can revive other teammates in this mode. *There is a glitch on the Wii, where it says instead of (-) "to cowards way out", it will say to hold (A), which will do nothing but bring up the Iron Sights and (-) will still make "cowards way out". *If you empty the ammo in your pistol prior to being downed, you will receive full ammo once down. You still need to reload the fresh ammo however. You also keep this ammo after being revived. Call of Duty: World at War *Amusingly, some players will deliberately put an enemy in Second Chance, then jump inside a nearby tank (if one is available) and then proceed to run the Second Chance enemy over. *If a player is standing in deep water, and they are wounded in way that would put them into Second Chance, the player dies instantly, as if it was a head shot. This can be noted on the beach in Makin and Makin Day, the river in Seelow, and the canals in Castle. *When the player is reviving a player the HUD will say that the reviver's weapon is a "syrette". *Second Chance is a good assist to learning Bolt Action Rifle users, the learner can practice getting headshots on the person they just downed. *In the description, it only says "revive downed allies," but it never says pull out the user's pistol before they die or anything similar. *If the game ends while the player is reviving a teammate, he/she will still get the points for reviving. *When playing Nazi Zombies (confirmed on Shi No Numa); if the player gets downed while holding a grenade in his hand, there is a rare glitch were the player can still use their grenades (MK2) and can spin the same speed before getting downed. This is tested on the PS3, not confirmed to do the same in Xbox 360 or PC. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Occasionally a glitch occurs where you are put into Second Chance you will be revived without anyone reviving you. This is due to when a person has left the game before a person is put on second chance. Video example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ztgPaKaH0I **When this happens, the killfeed often shows "mistakes were made" with the players name and the syrette symbol. *In Combat Training, the Practice Dummies commonly use Second Chance. *If you throw a concussion at a downed player, it will kill them and the killfeed will show (killer's name) concussion grenade (killed player's name). *In Zombie mode, there is a glitch that the player can heal up to 2 down players at the same time. This can happen if both down players crawl closer to each other while the standing player starts healing in the middle of the down players. If worked correctly, both down players will see the healing HUD performed from one player. (confirmed on the PS3 and Xbox 360.) *There is a rare glitch where when you are put into Second Chance, you will not pull out your pistol. *If you are killed again just as you are being revived from Second chance, you may go back into Second Chance; this time with your primary and secondary weapons, and invincibility. (Confirmed on Wii) *There is another occasional glitch (Confirmed on Wii) if you are downed while calling in certain Killstreaks (Spy Plane, Care Package, anything that requires a "detonator"). The game will say that the Killstreak is unavailable and the downed player will pull out their primary weapon (with whatever ammunition he/she had in his/her clip, as well as any spare ammunition) after putting away the detonator. (This glitch has since been fixed due to the 1/25/11 Update) Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks